Operation: T.I.D.E.
"Terrible Intended Destructive Enemy" Operation: T.I.D.E. is the twentieth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Sunday, January 31, 2016. Overview The Kids Never Die are on the Trip to Skull Island. The advancing explorers are attacked by mysterious Dinosaurs, Skull Islanders and the Zillo Beast from Star Wars Mythology. They must devise a way to contain the deadly creature and escape from the deadly island. Plot The Episode begins with Paul Dickson gotten hold of a mysterious map, which reveals the secret location of a large island known as Skull Island, a place located in the far reaches of the Rahab Ocean. Christopher Gekko and his sister got the Camera, camping supplies Food for the trip and camping equipment. The Kids Never Die Headquarters sent Yoko Gekko to join them. They use the B.I.B.S. to fly there along with the Venture, sailing the seas. The ship arrives at the island but due to the stormy seas and huge rocks, it can't get close enough to land so the crew orders the two captains to send three gunships and lifeboats containing the cast, crew, Kids Never Die and a few sailors to the island and he does. However, the lifeboat containing Jack, Carl, Ann, Hayes, and Briggs, Yuki Buxaplenty and others gets hit by a chunk of rock which falls from a large stone structure, tossing the party out into the sea. Yuki Buxaplenty, separated from the Kids Never Die, is horrified to find out that one of the sailors, Briggs is dead and the lifeboat completely wrecked. Hayes shoots out a distress signal, informing everyone that if Englehorn sees it, he'll come looking for them via the ship's plane. The group head upwards to a cave entrance leading into a dark, flooded cave. After fighting off several giant crabs with their 9mm Luger P08 pistols, they head towards the exit and move out onto a rocky outcrop, to the left there is a rocky slope leading down to a stony beach. Yuki Buxaplenty reunites with Mirai, seeing the bones of the Kids Next Door members of Sector Ancestor but two survived One was Numbuh 300,000; a boy who has his lips infected by bot fly larvae and Patient F who was afraid of the parasites. Ann's classic damsel-in-distress style wailing combined with Patient F's screaming is answered by a loud roar. Yuki's wishe for the botfly larvae to be released from Numbuh 300,000's lips come true was answered by another loud roar. At the unknown village, the matriarch of the tribe vows to sacrifice Yuki, Ann, Mirai and Patient F to "Kong", a 25 ft (8 m) tall gorilla and Titanic a massive "Zillo Beast". At the Beach, after Numbuh 300,000 is cured Yuki wishes for the Mega Hammer from Mario Bros Game to smash the huge crabs that crawl out from the shore like a Gundam vs miniature tank style, but a huge bellow erupts from the water. A 30-foot crab emerges from the murk and knocks over a wooden platform supported by wooden beams which is standing next to the slope. Yuki gains the upper hand on smashing it's arms only for 30-foot crab to swipe it to the gigantic wooden door, destroying it. Englehorn and his crew saved Yuki and return to the ship. They lighten their load to float off the rocks and carry out repairs. At the Island, meeting up with the second lifeboat containing Preston, Jimmy and Lumpy, although it cannot land because of the strong current of the sea. The team continue traversing the island, battling with many vicious creatures, and are eventually forced to split up. Jack, Yuki and Patient F crosses a wooden bridge, but after they crossed it, it breaks. Ann, Numbuh 300,000 and Mirai insists on going with him and climbs up to the cliff above Jack. After a huge battle with Megapedes and Scorpiopedes through a seemingly abandoned village, Yuki, Patient F, Jack, Numbuh 300,000, Ann and Mirai are captured by the island Natives. Jack gets to use a Mauser Gewehr 98 sniper rifle, but loses it. When Jack wakes up tied to a stake, he can only watch as Ann is taken by Kong and Yuki, Patient F, Numbuh 300,000 and Mirai taken by Titanic one of the Seven Great Monsters. Englehorn organizes a rescue party led by Paul Dickson. Carl rescues Jack and the two give chase. During the dangerous journey through the jungle, they came across from Venatosaurus and a Neopede who are feasting on a Triceratops carcass. Jack and Carl reunite with Hayes after defeating a Venatosauru pack. Soon after, they meet up with Preston, Lumpy, Jimmy and Baxter, who are crossing a bridge, but they are attacked by Ferno, a Vastatosaurus rex. Lumpy is torn apart, Jimmy and the sailor fall down into the crevasse, but Preston got to the other side. Jack is separated from Carl and Hayes, who tell him to continue look for Ann. Jack eventually finds Yuki and Patient F but they are kidnapped Terapusmordax Queen. Titanic comes to the rescue and saves Yuki and Patient F. Jack continues on into the canyon, where he sees a migrating herd of Apatosaurus, and also battles Megapedes and Scorpio-Pedes. A Vastatosaurus rex attacks the sauropods and Jack meets up with Carl and Hayes, and continue on their path. In the jungle, they come across Jimmy, who is attacked by some Troodons. They eventually meet up on a raft, where Jimmy tells the group that everyone is dead. After escaping the Skull Islanders the team are pursued by three V-Rexes. Kong comes to the rescue and kills them. As the teams continue their journey, they enter a swamp, and fight against strange looking Swampcrawlers. After leaving the swamp, Kong interrupts their log crossing and tips them into a huge ravine. Carl's camera is broken and he gives up, heading downstream towards the Venture. Jack, Jimmy, Paul Buxaplenty and co. and Hayes continue their pursuit of Ann and her friends. Jack gets to use the last weapon, a .45 caliber Thompson submachine gun with a 50 round drum clip. Jack eventually saves Ann and her friends from the V-Rex, and the party continue the adventure to find a long stretch of water of which the seaplane can land on. After fighting off some Deinonychus in a cave, and leaving a swamp, they finally come across a long stretch of water. Captain Englehorn, in his seaplane, lands on the water. However, he takes flight as a huge V-Rex follows them into a large area cluttered with ancient stone ruins. The monster breaks through the barricade and begins smashing down their shelter. Eventually, Yuki screams like a massive supernova. Titanic answered the scream when going to retrieve Ann and Yuki and friends while Jack shoots some Pterodactylus to scare off the carnivore. As Hayes tries to stop the fight, the giant V-Rex charges at Kong, who steps on Hayes, injuring him. Jack and Jimmy stand over Hayes, who tells Jimmy before he dies to get back to the ship. Jack and Jimmy fight many raptors and head back to the stretch of water and find the seaplane. Jimmy climbs in (there is only one passenger seat) and Jack climbs up into the mountains to save Ann and her new friends. Jack discovers Kong's lair and kills two juvenile Tarbosaurus and the pugbats roosting above the entrance. He rescues Ann and her friends while Kong and Titanic fights several cave serpents. After leaving the jungle, Jack and Yuki and friends arrive at The Wall, Ann and her friends are captured by the natives once again until Kong and Titanic comes to get them.They saved them then heads for the shore. Kong and Titanic gets gassed by sailors once they reached the shore. They eventually passes out and is taken to Shintotropolis, where Kong is put on display on Broadway while Titanic was put in the Zoo. Kong isn't held captive for long and wanders New York in search of Ann while Titanic breaks free of its bonds, smashes its way out of the Zoo and starts rampaging across Izumogakure. Kong eventually finds her and, after destroying many army trucks and making a tip of Manhattan, he takes her up the Empire State Building. He tries to destroy a swarm of biplanes but is eventually shot down. Carl stands beside Kong's body and says "It wasn't the airplanes. It was Beauty that killed the Beast." During the rampage of Titanic, it finds Yuki and Yoko Gekko. Titanic and Yuki share a moment at the frozen pond in Izumogakure's Central Park until the army of shinobi attacks. Titanic climbs with Yuki onto the top of the Izumo version of the Empire State Building, where he downed the swarm of F8C-5 Helldiver Navy planes. The Remnants of the Konoha Republic had their Stun Tanks open fire, seemingly to no avail. Concentrated fire from the tanks start to weaken the Zillo Beast, and it eventually collapse, falling from the building, incapacitated ending it's reign since it was one of the Seven Great Monsters. Numbuh Paul takes one last glimpse at him and says, "It wasn't the tanks. It was passion that defeated the Beast." END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Burai Yamamoto *Mirai Yamamoto *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Timmy Gekko *Kandy *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Bucket *Yipper Debuts *King Kong- "First Appearance" *Skull Islanders- "First Appearance" *Anna- "First Appearance" *Titanic- "First Appearance" *Yoko Gekko- "First Appearance" *Numbuh 300,000- "First Appearance" *Patient F- "First Appearance" Trivia Operation: T.I.D.E. is a parody of Peter Jackson's King Kong the Video game. Category:Episodes